Like nobody else
by karin150301
Summary: –No, no podré volver contigo –su corazón se oprime mientras ella le mira de esa forma en que nunca lo ha hecho, haciéndolo sentir como nunca lo ha hecho…
1. Chapter 1

**Like nobody else **

Septiembre cinco.

Toshiro mira una última vez el calendario en la pared, el tic tac del tacón de sus botas no deja de sonar mientras ella camina por la sala, la televisión suena de fondo mientras el movimiento en la casa parece no detenerse.

–¿Llevas todo? –la pregunta de la melliza mayor llama la atención de la pareja.

–Creo que sí –es la vaga respuesta de su novia.

Toshiro intenta mantener la vista lejos de las maletas, pero desde hace más de diez minutos es en lo único que puede pensar. Sabía que este momento llegaría, desde que comenzó a salir con la pequeña Kurosaki supo que este momento llegaría y que la separación sería inminente.

Intenta mantenerse tranquilo, ya han pasado por esto antes y su relación sigue siendo estable, visitarla una vez al mes parecía suficiente, pero ahora no esta muy seguro de que eso funcione. Karin ya no es más la chiquilla de catorce años que le esperaba para poder pasar un par de días con su, en palabras de ella, pervertido novio mayor, las cosas han cambiado, ella pronto será una chica universitaria que apenas tendrá tiempo para su novio recién graduado. Una parte de él siente miedo de lo que le espera.

–Bueno, ya es hora –una sonrisa tira de sus labios, ella se ve tan pequeña con esa sonrisa nerviosa, la mirada brillante de sus ojos y las manos detrás de su espalda. Puede que de verdad sea un pervertido.

–Aun dudo que esto sea lo mejor –las palabras del pelinaranja rompen el trance en que se encuentra.

–No estaré tan lejos como piensas –el vago intento de Karin por relajar el ambiente parece fallar ante su hermano en el momento en que él le mira acusador.

–¡Estarás a millas de distancia! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera se porque el viejo te dejo ir en primer lugar! Pudiste estudiar en una universidad cercana –fuera de cualquier pronóstico la mirada oscura parece más condescendiente que molesta.

–No está muy lejos…

–¡Está en otro maldito continente!

–Ichi-nii, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no es el fin del mundo, y vendré en las vacaciones, solo quiero… intentar esto –la mirada de la chica parece ser suficiente para ablandar el temperamento del mayor pues este no tarda en tirar de su hermanita en un abrazo que Toshiro entiende como una señal para dejar solos a los chicos.

–Al menos puedo confiar en que cuidaras de Karin –las palabras de Isshin lo hace respingar antes de que entienda el mensaje del hombre y sus labios forman una mueca.

–Me hubiera gustado encontrar un trabajo más cercano al campus –admite sin que la expresión de su rostro cambie.

–¡Ja! Lo imagino, pero no hay mucho que hacer –anima el hombre rodeando sus hombros en el brazo. –Pero confío en que lo lograrás, mi tercer hijo.

Quisiera mentir y decir que esas palabras no le han hecho sentir mejor, pero aquí está, agradeciendo las palabras del hombre mayor.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde –la pequeña Kurosaki le envía una sonrisa mientras tira de las maletas. Un suspiro sale de sus labios caminando en su dirección y tomando las maletas.

–Manejen con cuidado –es la advertencia del mayor antes de rodear a la morena con un abrazo.

–No soy una niña, estaré bien… papá –el abrazo no dura mucho y sin embargo él sabe que ambos atesoran este momento, el día en que su pequeña niña partió de casa en busca de algo nuevo. –Llamaré antes de abordar, y también cuando llegue a la escuela, lo prometo –su mano se agita mientras camina en su dirección. –¿Seguro que no es un problema? –pregunta la morena mientras él acomoda las maletas en la cajuela.

–Realmente quiero pasar este tiempo contigo –comparten una sonrisa antes de cerrar la cajuela.

–Cuídate mucho Karin, y no olvides visitarnos –mientras las mellizas comparten un cálido abrazo el albino se limita a encender el motor del auto, un largo viaje les espera y Toshiro cree que no estaría de mas hablar con la menor.

**…**

El vuelo en avión pasó en un pestañeo, entre conversaciones triviales y un par de horas durmiendo las horas han parecido nada, los pensamientos pesimistas han desaparecido en esos lapsos en los que Karn ha acomodado la cabeza en su hombro, desaparecen mientras entrelazan sus manos, y desaparecen mientras ella le devuelve los besos cariñosos; pero regresan en sus sueños, regresan mientras ella mira con esos ojos impresionables la pista de aterrizaje, y regresan con más fuerza cuando choca con un chico al azar y este se sonroja ante la hermosa chica asiática que en pide disculpas.

–Aquí estamos –anuncia ella con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que le ha encantado desde que la conoció, sus pensamientos dejan el tren pesimista con esas palabras. –Es más bonito de lo que creí –una sonrisa tira de sus labios. –¿Quieres venir? –invita ella con esos ojitos suplicantes que no le dejan otro opción.

–No tengo prisa –es la simple respuesta.

–Creí que el vuelo sería más tardado –admite ella una vez que ambos bajan al auto –Estoy un poco nerviosa… –Admite antes de que él pregunte.

–Todo saldrá bien –intenta animar extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

Las palabras hacen sonreír a la pequeña chica, aunque en el fondo aquellas palabras son más para que para él, los dedos entrelazados y la textura del pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano le hace sentir un poco más tranquilo.

El edificio donde se encuentran los dormitorios no tiene mala pinta desde su perspectiva, es pequeño pero tiene lo necesario para una futura universitaria. –Es muy pequeño ¿no crees? –señala una vez que se encuentran en el centro de la recamara.

–No sé qué esperabas de una habitación de campus –señala ella caminando a la cama cercana a la entrada.

–Apuesto a que tu hermano y tu padre podría pagar algo mejor –comenta dejando las maletas en el suelo. –No tendrías que compartir habitación.

–¿Y perderme la experiencia? Me niego –asiente a las palabras de su chica antes de atraerla en un abrazo.

Mientras la Kurosaki menor habla sobre sus planes para la universidad Toshiro no puede evitar que los pensamientos pesimistas regresen, _¿Ella podría dejarlo por algún idiota de la universidad?_ Mirando a su linda novia desempacar quiere deshacerse de esa idea, debe dejar esas ideas por el bien de su salud mental.

–¿Podría visitarte los fines de semana? –sugiere sin apartar la vista de los libros y su lugar en la estantería.

–No es necesario –declina ella con esa sonrisa clásica de la compasión –Tienes trabajo y yo tal vez tenga que estudiar mucho, ya sabes, ahora que no estarás aquí para ayudarme.

Él asiente aceptando su negativa, odia admitirlo pero ella tiene razón –¿Al menos crees tener tiempo para salir? –lo intenta, de verdad hace todo lo posible porque su voz no suene afecta, y está seguro de que lo ha logrado hasta que siente la pequeña mano tomar la suya.

–Estaremos bien, lo prometo –sus ojos lucen seguros y por un momento las dudas se desvanecen, más aún cuando un beso casto es depositado en su mejilla. –Salgamos a comer algo –el abrazo que comparten le llena de una forma que no puede describir.

Las maletas están a medio desempacar, pero parece que a ella no le importa dejar eso para después una vez que atrapa su brazo en un agarre cariñoso y lo arrastra escaleras abajo. –Vi una cafetería cerca, podemos comprar algo rápido.

–¡Genial! Y Podemos turistear un rato –bromea. Su cabello le cosquillea el cuello y sus manitas se sienten cálidas contra su piel… _esto estará bien, ellos están muy bien._

Su celular logra interrumpir el momento, el ceño de la morena se contrae con evidente molestia mientras saca el aparato, las palabras que se filtran por el auricular le son poco relevantes mientras mira a su pequeña novia.

–_Te necesito aquí, y pronto_ – es todo lo que puede captar antes de que la llamada se corte.

La mirada que le ofrece la morena le muestra que ha escuchado todo. –¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

–Lo lamento –recibe una negativa por parte de ella.

–No es culpa tuya, entiendo. –Bajan el resto de las escaleras hasta el recibidor del edificio en un completo silencio, el toque ya no es más cálido, es algo más… fantasmal de lo que quisiera.

La escena le da una sensación de una trágica despedida, ella en el umbral del edificio, el viento de septiembre moviendo sus azabaches cabellos mientras sus manos se frotan nerviosas, en absoluto ayuda la luz tintineante de aquella linterna a la esquina de la calle, cara a cara en lo que parece su última noche, y solo una cosa que decir antes de marcharse.

–_Hemos ido tan lejos, superaremos esto._

–Lo sé –asiente antes de pasar los brazos sobre su cuello y brindarle un casto beso.

Le encanta esa forma en que le mira, la forma en que lo hace sentir como nadie nunca lo ha hecho… de verdad le gustaría hacerla sentir como nadie nunca lo hará.

**…**

Septiembre siete.

Es el primer día de clases de Karin, Toshiro lo sabe cuando el recordatorio en su celular suena. Obra de Yuzu deduce al ver lo guiños en el recordatorio y los tantos emojis que acompañan el mensaje. Su primer texto de la mañana recita:–"_Feliz día, universitaria."_

_–"Gracias, estoy un poco nerviosa"_ –la imagen le resulta dulce en su mente.

–"_Todo saldrá bien."_

_–"Bueno, deséame suerte, estoy a punto de entrar a mi primera hora."_

El resto de su mañana gira en torno a el papeleo pendiente y mensajes esporádicos de Karin. Su primer día parece ser más divertido de lo que ella esperaba, algunas fotos le son enviadas donde la chica sonríe junto a una chica de cabellos rosas, sonrisa deslumbrante y rostro adorable, la foto parece ser tomada por la otra chica sumado a ello el mensaje resulta demasiado rosa para ser Karin.

Si, su chica es muy sociable. _Demasiado sociable_… piensa mientras mira la foto, _¿Podría dejarme por algún estúpido universitario?_ niega al pensamiento.

–"_Yachiru es muy linda, ¿no lo crees?"_ –el mensaje es acompañado por un emoji de guiño y varios corazones, sí más rosa de lo que Karin es. –"_Mo~ no me dejes en visto."_

–Hablamos cuando tengas descanso –contesta con esa sonrisa que pretende se mantenga el resto el día.

Falla miserablemente.

Han pasado dos horas desde su último mensaje, y en los últimos minutos no ha podido evitar que su mente viaje a Karin y la tangible opción de que esté conociendo chicos nuevos. Así es como las cosas van…

–No puedo seguir así –Yukio bufa llevándose la mano a la frente. –Llama a esa niña y deja de distraerte.

Un suspiro cae de sus labios, Karin no tiene tiempo para sus llamadas paranoicas, y él debería estar trabajando en esos planos y no con esos pensamientos paranoicos.

–_"¡Los campos de fútbol son enormes! Supe que las inscripciones para el equipo son en un par de semanas… ¿crees que sea buena idea?"_

–_"Hace mucho que no juegas…"_ –reflexiona un poco sobre su mensaje antes de agregar –_"Aunque seria buena idea"_

–_"¡Lo haré! Te mando mensaje más tarde"_ –Karin parece más animada de lo que esperaba.

El sentimiento que deja ese corto intercambio no es agradable, las imágenes de lo que podría estar haciendo Karin corren en su mente dejando un desagradable sabor de boca.

–No seas paranoico, la niña es insoportable pero aun no se aburre de ti –su ceño se frunce ante las palabras del rubio.

–Eres terrible dando ánimos –señala regresando su vista a los planos.

–No se que esperas que te diga, que se aman tanto que lo superaran –aun cuando no lo ve sabe que él ha rodado los ojos. –No pienso venderte esa cursilería barata, solo soy honesto, la niña no se aburrirá de ti tan rápido, así que disfrútalo –se encoge de hombros ante sus últimas palabras.

–Comeré algo–anuncia pasándose la mano por la cara.

–No tardes, necesito esto para hoy –declara.

Mentiría si dijera que no miro su teléfono toda la tarde en espera de un mensaje de Karin. ¿Es estúpido esperar por algo que no está seguro siquiera si llegará? Lo es, pero es demasiado estúpido para admitirlo.

Es hasta la noche cuando recibe un mensaje –_"El día fue mejor de lo que esperaba, las chicas son más agradables de lo que imaginaba, y los chicos, bueno, no son tan estúpidos"._

¿Cómo responder a un mensaje así?

–_"Me alegro por eso"_

**…**

–No te esperaba tan pronto –son las palabras de la chica mientras lo deja pasar a su habitación.

–¿No hay problema con que este aquí? –pregunta al ver el interior de la habitación, hay un par de prendas –presumiblemente de Karin– regadas en el piso, un cesto con ropa limpia sobre la cama al otro lado que él supone es de su compañera, y su pequeña novia en ropa de dormir y el cabello revuelto.

–Nha –contesta regresando a su lugar en la cama –Soi Fong fue al centro por la mañana a comprar algunas cosas, no regresará hasta la tarde, y tampoco es como si fuésemos a hacer algo malo –las palabras son acompañadas por una sonrisa traviesa que solo le hace rodar los ojos. –¿Que haces aquí? –pregunta mientras le mira con esos dulces ojitos.

–Solo quería sabes como estas, si la universidad te está tratando bien –Karin sonríe. –Si estás sufriendo con las tareas.

–Eres un mal novio –el puchero que forman los labios de su novia le invitan a callar sus palabras con un beso. Vaya que había extrañado el sabor, la textura, la simple sensación de su lengua jugando con la suya. –Te extrañe –suspira ella en el pequeño respiro que toman.

–Te extrañe más –con un último beso ambos caminaron para sentarse en la cama.

–Entonces… ¿A que debo la visita de mi importante novio? –Su rostro es hermoso, sus ojos se encuentran algo manchados con el maquillaje del día anterior, su camiseta cuelga de uno de sus hombros y sus pantaloncillos cortos muestran sus largas piernas ahora expuestas y colocadas sobre su regazo.

–Pues… nada en especial –comienza acariciando la suave piel.

–Claro, claro –comienza ella rodando los ojos pero con esa suave sonrisa pícara robándole una sonrisa. Su mano viaja al sobre en su chaqueta para tenderlo a su novia. La mirada que recibe es confusa antes de que ella abra el sobre.

–Sorpresa –la expresión en el rostro de Karin resulta indescifrable antes de que un grito ensordecedor que probablemente le haga tener problemas con el resto de chicos con los que comparte piso.

–¡Esto debes ser una maldita broma! –grita mientras revisa las entradas por todas partes y saltar sobre él. –C-Creí que estaban agotadas, busque por todas partes y, ¡joder! –Toshiro decide pasar por alto la grosería solo por lo bien que se siente tener a la pequeña chica en sus brazos tan emocionada –me enfadé mucho cuando no las encontré pero… tu las encontraste ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Eres el mejor! –cuando Karin se separa de su pecho las lagrimas aun caen de sus lindos ojos mientras ella hace un inútil –pero lindo– intento de detenerlas.

–No creí que te pondrías tan emocional –aun cuando su risa pretende molestar a la azabache lo único que recibe son más besos por parte de su linda novia.

–Eres un idiota –el insulto parece surtir menos efecto del que debería mientras reparte besos por todo su rostro. –Iras conmigo, ¿verdad? –pregunta separándose repentinamente.

–Claro, pedí ese fin de semana libre.

–¡Genial, eres él mejor!

Toshiro prefiere guardarse el hecho de que no podrá verla durante un tiempo, pero ver la sonrisa en sus labios, ver sus ojitos brillar… lo vale, totalmente lo vale.

**…**

–Lo siento, de verdad –murmura mientras continúa empacando un par de cosas en la maleta.

–_No te preocupes_ –su corazón se estruja un poco al escuchar la pesadez en las palabras de la morena. –_Yo… podría preguntarle a Yachiru, o a Soi Fong que vayan conmigo._

–¿Estás segura? –Duda. Sabe cuánto Karin ha esperado por aquel concierto, hace semanas que esas entradas descansan en su cajón de ropa, Karin gritó eufórica en el momento en que las pudo conseguir y se las entregó mientras prometía tomarse un descanso para ir con ella.

–_Sí, no importa, estoy segura que alguna de las dos tendrá el fin de semana libre_ –ella no parece muy feliz sin embargo él prefiere no insistir.

–Te aseguro que lo compensare –prometió.

–_No importa, de verdad, encontraré con quien ir, aún quedan un par de días… aunque hubiera sido divertido ir juntos_ –el tirón en su corazón se hace más evidente con las palabras de la chica. –_En cualquier caso, cuídate, y no olvides llamarme cuando puedas._

Esas son sus últimas palabras antes de colgar. Karin no está muy contenta con el cambio de planes de último momento y eso es evidente.

**…**

Con tan solo dieciocho años Karin ha pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, tres meses han pasado desde que ella entró a la universidad y durante esos tres meses son casi nulas las veces que le ha visto.

Con el café recién hecho en la mano y el celular en la otra Toshiro pretende contactar a Karin, han pasado al menos cinco días desde su última conversación, y poco más de un mes desde la última vez que le vio.

_Tengo miedo de que ella no me contesté…_ pero esa es la forma en la que van las cosas.

Sorbiendo lo poco que queda de su café camina a la nevera, su fotografía está pegada junto a las notas que Matsumoto ha dejado, cara a cara con lo que más extraña, meditando un poco más sus opciones decide al fin presionar y realizar la llamada.

Cómo esperaba, el timbre suena un par de veces antes de que el correo de voz suene. Soltando un suspiro resignado deja el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a su taza de café, necesita salir rápido al trabajo y no necesita más de esos pensamientos.

Claramente falla de la forma más estúpida, los recuerdos viajan demasiado rápido en su mente, recuerda su sonrisa, recuerda la felicidad que transmitía en aquella simple foto, recuerda la camiseta negra suelta con el logotipo de la banda y… lo recuerda a él, con esa sonrisa ladina, una camiseta a juego con la de Karin y el aura de confianza que hay entre ambos.

Toshiro aún recuerda la discusión que siguió a eso…

_–Esta es una discusión estúpida, no voy a seguir con esto –Karin se escucha mas cansada que frustrada._

_–No pienso dejar las cosas así, Karin –gruño contra el teléfono._

_–Toshiro, ni siquiera se porque empezó esta pelea –argumenta ella._

_–No lo sé, ¡Tal vez porque no me dijiste que irías con él! –no sabe de dónde ha salido eso, pero es demasiado tarde para cuando es consciente._

_El silencio reina del otro lado de la línea, quiere disculparse, sin embargo ella habla antes de que logre formar las palabras –Yachiru y Soi estaban ocupadas, él me escuchó hablar del concierto y me dijo que podría acompañarme –comienza con la voz tranquila –Perdóname si no quería vender los boletos, había esperado tanto por ese concierto así que decidí que no era tan malo si un AMIGO me acompañaba, después de todo mi NOVIO me cancelo._

_–Sabes que no quería hacerlo… –comienza a excusarse._

_–No importa, solo ya no quiero discutir, solo eso._

Y esa fue la última llamada que tuvieron, Karin había dicho que estaban bien, sin embargo no puede estar del todo seguro con los mensajes tan esporádicos que han compartido desde entonces, solo saludos de buenos días, un par de mensajes en las tardes y un par de buenas noches.

Toshiro no sabe que tan bien esta se encuentran ahora, tal vez no debió mencionar eso, tal vez y solo tal vez, él se equivocó. A lo largo de los seis años de relación las cosas han marchado bien, han tenido sus altas y bajas, peleas ha habido, y sin embargo siente que esta vez ha cruzado el límite, hubo algo en esta pelea que le hizo sentir que las cosas de verdad estaban mal.

Teniendo eso en mente decide hacer un último intento…

–_"Hemos ido muy lejos para renunciar ahora…"_

No espera más la respuesta que es evidente no llegará pronto.

**…**

Las vacaciones han llegado antes de lo que esperaba. Karin y él han hablado con más frecuencia en estos últimos días, sin embargo la sensación ha persistido desde aquella pelea.

Ha conducido por cuarenta minutos, y desde hace cinco comenzó a llover.

Karin no sonaba muy bien esta mañana cuando hablaron, ella se escuchaba triste, no quiere pensar más en ello, ya no…

Cuando llega al fin al edificio donde Karin vive la encuentra de pie al pie de este, la lluvia a logrado mojar sus botas y sus manos se encuentran dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta, no hay maletas a su alrededor, una parte de él quiere creer que las maletas se encuentran dentro.

Al bajar las gotas apenas logran mojarlo pero eso no importa cuando ella lo mira –¿Volverás? –la pregunta está implícita, el momento es tenso y solo espera la respuesta.

–No, no podré volver contigo –su corazón se oprime mientras ella le mira de esa forma en que nunca lo ha hecho, haciéndolo sentir como nunca lo ha hecho…

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, aquí esta esta corta historia, la historia ya la tenía planeada desde hace un tiempo pero recién la termino, el próximo capítulo hablaré de la perspectiva de Karin, y pues tal vez de más detalles, no se sí les gustaría que le pusiera nombre a "ese chico" que fue con Karin al concierto, o solo lo dejo como un OC, aunque para mi ese OC sí tiene nombre *cof cof otrodemishusbandos cof cof* pero queda a decisión de ustedes, de todas maneras arrojaré pistas aquí y allá en el siguiente capítulo…. las preguntas serán ¿creen que ellos regresen? ¿Toshiro conocerá en persona al chico? Pues ya tengo planeada la historia así que los dejare con esa historia.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poco más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Bueno sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Nobody Else**

Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, los libros se encuentran regados sobre la cama y la música se reproduce desde su móvil inundando la habitación.

Las cosas estaban pasando de una forma tan rápida, hasta hace unos meses ella creía que las cosas funcionaria, ellos lo harían funcionar. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, sola, con varios libros alrededor y la música de fondo.

Su mente regreso del tren pesimista al escuchar la notificación de un mensaje nuevo:–"_Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?"_

Sus dedos bailan sobre la pantalla de su celular antes de contestar: –"_Claro, te veré en las gradas, gracias por todo" _

–"_Lo que sea, solo no llegues tarde, es una mierda tener que esperar" _–una sonrisa tira de sus labios ante las palabras del chico, casi puede escucharlo chasquear la lengua, rodar los ojos y verlo cruzarse de brazos para mantener su pose de chico malo.

Su mirada se dirige nuevamente a la pila de libros. Necesita estudiar, y mucho si quiere pasar sus últimos exámenes, sin embargo su mente no deja de dar vueltas en lo obvio, su reciente rompimiento con Hitsugaya Toshiro, su novios desde hace cuatro años.

–_¿Volverás? –Karin miró aquellos ojos turquesa, ambos saben lo que vendrá y eso no la hace sentir mejor en absoluto._

–_No, no podré volver contigo –los ojos le pican, el pecho se le oprime y aun cuando las ganas de llorar son casi inaguantables se mantiene firme. El silencio se extiende, sus ojos no abandonan los contrarios y el dolor que puede detectar en ellos es suficiente para que al fin una lágrima escapa de sus ojos ónix._

_"Perdón…"_

_El nudo en la garganta le impide dejar escapar esas palabras, arde, todo en su pecho arde, quiere apartar la vista, quiere abrazarlo, rogarle que la perdone y que no le mire más así, quiere tomar las piezas de su roto corazón y colocarlas de nuevo en su lugar, pero esto es lo mejor, para él y para ella._

_El hechizo se rompe, los ojos claros se desvían para mirar la lluvia golpear el pavimento. Su corazón se rompe –¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu familia? –niega. No necesita eso._

–_Hablaré con Yu más tarde, pero gracias –su voz ha sonado rasposa, quebrada, es horrible._

–_Bien –es lo único que contesta. No quiere verlo, no quiere que se resolución caiga, no quiere romper en llanto frente a él. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando la abraza, sus ojos se sienten húmedos, las lágrimas están cayendo y no puede evitarlo, más aún cuando siente la humedad mojar su cuello._

_Eso termina de romperla._

–_Suerte –es el murmullo de él antes de depositar un beso en su frente y caminar al auto._

–_Cuídate –contesta en el mismo tono viendo el auto partir._

Karin aun se siente confundida con todo esto, ha pasado poco más de una semana, y desde esa despedida no ha vuelto a derramar una lágrima, no sabe cómo es que aquello fue posible, pero aquí está, sin ninguna lágrima, arrepentimiento, ni culpa.

**...**

–Jodidamente tarde –una sonrisa tira de sus labios ante los regaños del rubio frente a ella.

–Vamos, son solo cinco minutos, y aún falta mucho para que el entrenamiento comience –refuta lanzando su mochila al lugar vacío junto al chico.

–Lo que sea –bufa tomando asiento a su lado. –Bien ¿Cuál es el problema? –mientras ella busca el cuaderno correcto en su mochila.

–Aquí –señala abriendo sí libreta y señalando un par de ecuaciones. –No entiendo esto, y si no logro entenderlo para el examen reprobare –se queja mientras él revisa la hoja con detenimiento para soltar un bufido muy audible.

–A veces no entiendo como rayos lograste entrar aquí –murmura antes de sacar un lápiz y comenzar con su explicación.

Mientras él comienza a explicar rápidamente Karin no puede evitar hacer un escaneo rápido del chico.

Su imagen no es desagradable en absoluto, cabello rubio, ojos de un extravagante rubí, su físico es sin duda algo difícil de ignorar, sumado a ello es inteligente y buen estudiante.

Aunque todo eso podría desaparecer al notar su mala actitud. Indiferente, grosero, muy impulsivo, agresivo y arrogante a primer instancia… Karin sonríe, ella no es como Yuzu, no espera ver lo positivo en todas las personas que le rodean, pero tiene que admitir que este chico no es del todo desagradable, que aun con su arraigado "complejo de superioridad" sabe admitir cuando se ha equivocado, y aun con su usual indiferencia ella puede notar su preocupación en otros de manera implícita, justo como ahora.

–¡Hey, no me ignores! –Karin sale de sus cavilaciones una vez que recibe aquel grito seguido del golpe con el lápiz por parte del chico. –Joder, la próxima vez que pidas ayuda te ignorare –y aun con aquellas reprimendas el vuelve a repetir todo y espera hasta que Karin ha terminado de resolver todos sus ejercicios con éxito.

–¡Al fin! –vitorea para sí misma una vez que él ha dado el visto bueno a todos sus ejercicios. –Estoy segura de pasar el examen con buena nota.

–Seria una mierda que no lo hicieras después del tiempo que invertir –gruñe aunque ella puede vislumbrar que detrás de esas palabras no hay ni una pizca de enfado.

–Vamos, no seas amargado, si logro pasar te invitare algo –el chico se ve tentado a responder, muy probablemente con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces, más el timbre de su celular corta cualquier cosa que quisiera salir de sus labios.

Una revisión rápida al aparato, su ceño se frunce un poco más -sí eso es siquiera posible- antes de que un bufido escape de sus labios y tomé sus cosas –Si logras pasar ese examen con una buena nota, lo cual será un jodido milagro con lo mala que eres, yo invito el almuerzo, y sabes que traeré algo mejor que esa basura que te gusta comer en la cafetería –promete antes de correr en dirección a los vestidores.

Su mirada solo sigue al chico un poco más antes de suspirar con resignación y mirar su móvil donde aún hay una foto de Toshiro y ella. Un par de toques en la pantalla y la playlist que se ha ido formando durante cuatro largos años de relación es reproducida de fondo mientras recoge sus cosas del lugar.

No es fácil acostumbrarse a los cambios. No cuando tantos años respaldan los viejos hábitos. Hábitos como guardar algunos diálogos interesantes en sus libros favoritos aun cuando ya no tiene con quien discutir sobre ellos, o cómo preparar _anko_ sabiendo que ella no es gran fan de su sabor, o mantenerse despierta por las noches esperando un mensaje que es imposible que llegue, o mantener esa foto de fondo de pantalla porque suele traer muchos recuerdos buenos, específicamente en días como aquel, donde la nieve cae de a poco, sus manos se sienten heladas justo en las puntas de los dedos y el vaho escapa de sus labios, pero lo vale, sí el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminan por las calles conversando de todo y nada. Ahora tiene que acostumbrarse a esos días cálidos de América y sin un par de ojos turquesa.

Karin mira al horizonte, el largo de las canchas se extiende por mucho permitiéndole observar un cielo despejado, uno que le recuerda la manía de su _novio_ por perderse horas mirando y sin necesidad de palabras, solo una compañía silenciosa pero reconfortante… se siente estúpida por aun no perder el hábito de referirse a Toshiro como _su novio _después de un mes de ruptura.

Tal vez aún no está lista para pasar página, aunque espera estar lista en un par de semanas más.

El resto de la tarde pasa en un parpadeo, entre clases, descansos aprovechados en la biblioteca, malos almuerzos en la cafetería y algunas miradas rojizas y fugaces que se comparten entre clases, para cuando su celular marca las 7:15 se encuentra exhausta sobre su cama escuchando a Soi garabateando en su libreta mientras maldice a nadie en específico.

-Así que… -comienza la más baja sin mirarla pero llamando mucho la atención de Karin. -Tu y ese chico de la clase de matemáticas… ¿tienen algo? -de haber escuchado esa pregunta hace poco menos de tres semanas tal vez Karin habría podido mirar escéptica a su compañera, alegado que recién había terminado con una relación de muchos años y que realmente no se sentía capaz de pensar en nadie más…

Pero no esta tan segura de esa respuesta ahora. En este momento no se encuentra muy segura de muchas cosas, de que debería hacer o sentir. De sí está bien extrañar esas sonrisas diminutas pero sinceras al mismo tiempo que siente algo en el pecho al recibir sonrisas ladinas y feroces de cuando en cuando, o la falta de aquellas miradas de turquesas enigmáticas le hacen sentir más profundas las carmesí salvaje , o sí debería resignarse a la falta de besos con sabor a menta, pero anhelar aquellos con sabor a dulce quemado. Con un suspiro lleno de resignación decide sacar toda esa maraña de pensamientos que le han inundado desde un par de semanas.

-No estoy segura -comienza antes de erigirse encontrando a su amiga mirándola con una ceja enarcada -Aun extraño a Toshiro ¡Maldición! Aun tengo su foto como fondo de pantalla -Soi esta apunto de decir algo, pero Karin la corta contestando la pregunta aún no formulada -pero no creo que lo mejor sea regresar con él, nuestra relación necesitaba un tiempo, uno que realmente no estoy segura sí tenga retorno, lo quiero, en verdad aun lo quiero, pero ya no como un novio, más bien como un buen amigo que ha estado conmigo por todos estos años.

-¿Y qué hay con ese otro chico? -Karin medita su respuesta un segundo, realmente no sabe cómo sentirse respecto al rubio, más la mirada que recibe de la morena le obliga a ser honesta incluso consigo misma.

-Sí Toshiro era el hielo que esperaba derretir, que me hacía sentir fresca y cómoda incluso en los días más cálidos -una sonrisa tira de sus labios ante el ceño fruncido que recibe de su amiga ante el despliegue de poesía tan poco característico de ella -Él es el combustible que enciende el fuego en mi. -Soi parece interesada en esto último -Tenemos tantas cosas en común, y no digo que con Toshiro no hubieran cosas en común, solo que, no sabría cómo explicarlo, las cosas fluyen demasiado fácil, es como si supiera lo que diré incluso antes de que lo piense, y es divertido ese continuo tira y afloja. Pero extraño la tranquilidad junto a Toshiro, él hablar de cosas realmente profundas y planear cosas a su lado… -un bufido escapa de sus labios. -No estoy segura de lo que siento -admite después de tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Pero estas segura de que haber terminado con tu ex era lo mejor? -cuestiona dubitativa.

-Sí… El problema es que ahora no sé cómo sentirme respecto a todo lo demás, siento que tal vez me acostumbre demasiado a estar con Toshiro, y ahora es muy difícil retomar mi vida hasta antes de él.

-Pero tienes que acostumbrarte, de lo contrario terminaras reprobando todos tus exámenes con los líos mentales que cargas.

Ante estas últimas palabras de Soi Fong, Karin decide que ya es hora de dormir, después de todo mañana tiene examen y necesita pasar aquel examen sí quiere ver a Yuzu pronto, tal vez eso le ayude a despejar un poco su mente.

…

Tres días después Karin al fin recibe su calificación, tal vez no es tan buena como el noventa y nueve del rubio de ojos carmesí que ahora le dirige una mirada llena de suficiencia, pero un ochenta y seis parece lo suficientemente bueno para irse a casa y poder pasar dos meses junto a su familia.

-Bien, no es tan mala, aunque ni sé si mereces probar de mi almuerzo –contrario a sus palabras él termina por extenderle un par de palillos para que pruebe las gyozas que ha traído para ellos.

El sabor que invade su boca es exquisito. Karin solo ha comido gyozas así de deliciosos en dos ocasiones: la primera, cuando Toshiro la invitó a aquella cafetería en Tokio para su cumpleaños dieciséis, el viaje había valido totalmente la pena cuando las pequeñas gyozas tocaron su lengua; y la segunda ocasión, bueno…

_-Estas mal -el regaño es acompañado por un leve golpe en la frente con el lápiz. -Normalmente me importaría una mierda tus problemas, pero incluso tu no eres tan estúpida como para fallar esto -Karin hace una mueca mientras el chico se mete una gyoza en la boca y espera que ella rectifique su respuesta._

_-No se si ofenderme o agradecerte por no ser "tan estúpida" a tu parecer -su respuesta está tan llena de sarcasmo como siempre, aunque él sigue mirándola como si esperara que ella conteste a su pregunta no formulada. -Aún no encuentro con quien ir al concierto, ¿sabes? sí Toshiro me hubiera avisado antes tal vez Soi Fong no hubiera hecho planes y ahora no tendría que estar batallando con encontrar alguien con quien ir -se queja sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno._

_-¿Ese es todo tu problema? -parece escéptico, aun cuando sólo ve su expresión por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Amo esa banda, de verdad lo hago -comienza con su discurso dejando de lado su trabajo y concentrándose en ser tan expresiva como la situación lo a merita -y estaba tan feliz de que Toshiro decidiera ir conmigo, el no es tan amante de esa música, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a ir conmigo, y el detalle era tan lindo…_

_-Puedes ir al punto -él parece hastiado mientras come otra gyoza._

_-Las pocas amigas que tengo ya tienen planes, ir sola no es una opción y vender esos boletos ¡agh! seria lo peor -se queja con un ceño muy profundo._

_-¿Cual es la banda? -pregunta antes de que ella busque las entradas entre sus libros -aun cuando era la peor opción ya había pensado en venderlas a unos chicas del equipo de fútbol- y se las muestre. Él las inspecciona un momento antes de regresarías -Bien, te acompañare -declara antes de tomar otro bocado y restarle importancia como parece hacerlo con la mayoría de las cosas, aunque eso no quita la expresión confusa de su rostro, algo que parece notar pues agrega: -la banda no es mala, y no tengo planes el fin._

_-¿Donde compraste esos gyoza? -prefiere cambiar de tema intentando ignorar ese algo que se forma en su pecho._

_-Los hice yo -contesta antes de extenderle los últimas dos gyozas. El sabor parece exquisito, como nada que haya probado antes, es crujiente, pero suave, con un toque salado y picante que no molesta en absoluto. -Paso por ti a las cinco, si mis cálculos no son malos podremos llegar al centro a las seis y podrás comprar algunos recuerdos antes de que comience el concierto._

_Mientras el último resquicio de sabor picante se desvanece en su boca Karin no puede evitar mirar a ese chico que está dispuesto a cambiar su pacífico sábado para acompañarla a un concierto de una banda que ni siquiera es del todo de su agrado._

-¿Cuando piensas regresar a Japón? -la pregunta la regresa a la realidad.

-Aun tengo que esperar dos calificaciones, así que tal vez el próximo fin -contesta tomando otro bocado. -¿qué hay de ti?

-Mi viejo me llamó esta mañana, pero aun no consigo boletos.

-¿Crees… que podríamos regresar juntos? -la pregunta escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla. Tiene miedo al rechazo, es algo inevitable, para empezar ellos ni siquiera tienen una relación tan estrecha, él tiene otros amigos, ella igual, solo comparte una clases, y es su tutor de matemáticas…

-Bien, supongo que puedo usar mi tiempo libre para comprar un par de cosas para mis viejos, saldremos el domingo de semana, así que haz tus maletas para antes de eso -acepta tomando sus cosas y dejando frente a ella una orden de siete gyozas.

-¿Cuando compraremos los boletos? -pregunta confundida por el reciente intercambio.

-Yo los comprare -toma una última empanada antes de volver a hablar -no repruebes, no quiero quedarme otra semana aquí -advierte antes de irse.

…

El sábado llega en lo que para ella parece un parpadeo, sus maletas descansan al pie de su habitación mientras esta parece incluso más vacía de lo que se veía el día que llego. Los recuerdos la golpean, ella llegando a la misma habitación con Toshiro tras ella, piensa en lo bueno que hubiera sido haber salido con él a su lado, sin embargo ahora sale mientras otro par de ojos extravagantes le dan una mirada expectante para que ambos partan a Japón.

Ella lo examina minuciosamente mientras él pasa su equipaje y espera a que terminen de revisar su contenido. Botas militares, jeans negros un poco holgados, camiseta a cuadros roja y bajo esta… esa camiseta negra a juego con la que ella porta en este momento.

Si ella hubiera sabido que él llevaría la misma camiseta tal vez hubiera optado por alguna otra camiseta, tal vez esa roja con tirantes que Toshiro mencionó muchas veces que le gustaba, aunque el prefería que no la usara en público pues el escote resultaba muy generoso, o la turquesa que combinaba con sus ojos, pero que era demasiado abrigadora para un clima cálido como el de estados unidos, o…

-¿Señorita? -karin se quiere golpear la frente por perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras recibe su maleta y hace una leve reverencia a la mujer frente a ella.

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? -la pregunta le sorprende un poco, pero es aún más sorprendente que no haya pensado mucho en eso. Sus vacaciones, desde hace cuatro años, consistían en pasar las primeras dos semanas decorando la casa junto a Yuzu y su padre, su hermano llegaría durante la mitad de la segunda semana junto a su esposa y su pequeño bebé, y después Toshiro haría acto de presencia junto a Matsumoto para que todos tuvieran una linda cena familiar, el resto de las vacaciones las pasaba con Toshiro, disfrutando de las pocas cosas que podría ofrecer Karakura, como partidos por televisión, algunos partidos cortos en el parque, salidas a la playa, que aunque Toshiro odiaba amaba hacerla feliz, películas baratas en casa, sesiones de besos muy intensas en casa de Toshiro -mientras Matsumoto se ausentaba- que de a poco subían de intensidad… Al final sus vacaciones terminaban mirando el atardecer mientras intercambiaban recuerdos de sus años juntos y reían hasta que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-No lo sé -contesta después de lo que para ella parece una eternidad, pero no es la gran cosa cuando él no comenta nada al respecto -¿Y tu que harás?

-Ser el modelo para las creaciones del viejo, discutir con la vieja bruja hasta que ambos quedamos afónicos, preparar una nueva maleta y después ir a Imabari con la familia de mi madre, donde estaré en reuniones familiares, y tal vez mandando mensajes con algunos de los idiotas de mis amigos, terminaré con algunas salidas con ellos para fin de año -comenta restándole importancia.

-Suena divertido -es todo lo que puede murmurar al darse cuenta de lo patética que puede sonar sí llega a exteriorizar que no tiene ni idea de como seguir sin su novio -_ex novio-._

El sonido de una nueva alerta de mensaje interrumpe sus pensamientos pesimistas. Yuzu le ha mandado un largo mensaje diciendo cuanto la extraña y esperando verla pronto, a lo que ella solo contesta con un "_llegaré en unas horas, y no te preocupes, no regresare sola, así que no tienes que preocuparte Yuzu"._

-¿Aún no eliminas esa foto con tu ex? -la pregunta parece de verdad curiosa, lo cual parece extraño viniendo de alguien tan indiferente como él.

-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo -murmura como una torpe y vaga excusa. El no continua con ese tren de conversación y ella lo agradeció en silencio mientras el _teclear _en sus propios celulares es lo único que inunda el ambiente, aunque no es desagradable.

-¿Quieres venir a Kyoto antes de año nuevo? -la pregunta le hace regresar la vista a él a lo que decide continuar: -Creo que te vendría bien salir un poco, y no sé, encontrar una nuevo fondo de pantalla.

Karin habría tomado eso como un insulto de no ser porque la sonrisa ladeada que tira de los labios del rubio solo logra aligerar el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Y a ti te vendría bien ser menos cascarrabias, de lo contrario te quedara una marca permanente.

Después de ese comentario las cosas pasan demasiado rápido para que ella lo registre, en un momento está intentando golpear la frente del rubio, al siguiente el ha tirado de su brazo y para cuando sus neuronas vuelven a hacer sinapsis se encuentra a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con su respiración chocando y la mirada rubí sobre ella… Solo un ligero movimiento y sus labios estaran pegados, solo un ligero movimiento y…

-Joder, no puedo hacer esto -murmuró él antes de alejarse. Karin no quisiera decir que se siente ofendida, pero al menos sí un poco herida por las palabras que escapan de los labios ajenos, claro hasta que el continua: -No soy un imbécil para aprovecharme de ti, y tampoco quiero besarte mientras aun te gusta tu ex - y todo parece acomodarse justo en el lugar indicado, incluso el revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos que la han invadido en las últimas semanas.

-¿Te… te gusto? -aunque parece que sus palabras no están del todo en sintonía con su cerebro.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¡agh! ¡Mierda! No se suponía que esto pasara -esas últimas palabras parecen más para sí mismo que para ella. -Mira, me gustaría hablar de esto ahora pero no creo que sea lo mejor, necesitas regresar a casa y pensar todo con calma, tal vez después, y superando este momento de mierda, podamos hablar de nuevo de esto -su rostro se siente caliente y las palabras tropiezan en su boca tan rápido que no es capaz de formular una palabra coherente justo ahora -Quita esa maldita expresión, me estas poniendo incomodo -gruñe el chico a lo que ella decide que lo mejor es regresar su vista al frente y perderse de nuevo en su celular.

El tiempo en el avión parece más llevadero de alguna forma, había pasado una parte durmiendo, otra mirando por la ventana y la última tercera parte del vuelo hablando de cosas sin sentido con él. La conversación se volvió demasiado ligera hasta su llegada a la estación, ella partiría en cinco minutos y el en quince, tiempo suficiente para hablar de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, o para seguir su consejo y evitar el tema hasta que ella misma supiera que era lo que sentía.

Al final optaron por esa ultima opción, quedando con planes no tan fijos para verse antes del fin de año y él escuchando los audios de su madre en alta voz para quejarse al respecto.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Karin obtuvo la última imagen del chico de cabellos rubios, ojos carmesí y sonrisa feroz del año, agradable para recordarla hasta el próximo encuentro, pero un poco tormentosa para sus pensamientos actuales.

Sí es honesta consigo misma, puede que le guste un poco-mucho aquel chico, pero en el fondo aún no puede dejar de pensar en Toshiro, porque incluso esa última imagen no puede dejar de ser comparada con la última imagen que recibió de Toshiro… Porque los cabellos blancos se encontraban húmedos y no rebeldes en su última visita, porque esos ojos era serenos y un poco tristes en lugar feroces, y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa encantadora se encontraba carente a diferencia de la impetuosa muy marcada en las facciones del rubio.

¿Estaba mal tener un nuevo amor a tan poco tiempo de haber terminado con su novio? ¿O estaba mal comparar demasiado a su ex novio con ese chico que parecía genuinamente interesado en ella? Tal vez y solo tal vez aquel no era un nuevo amor, sino una forma de reemplazar lo que estaba perdiendo en su vida.

Karin tenía que admitir que se sintió como un soplo de aire refrescante todo ese nuevo ambiente, con compañeros nuevos, un dormitorio nuevo, amigas nuevas, y ¿porque negarlo?, incluso ambiciones nuevas, porque ya no era solo la chica que vivía esperando los mensajes de su novio, no en sentido literal, pues aun en la preparatoria tenia una vida fuera de su novio mayor, pero había sido un cambio drástico el llegar a un lugar donde nadie sabía quien era su novio, donde los chicos no temían a acercarse a ella por miedo a recibir una golpiza de su novio mayor.

Fue refrescante hasta que sintió que Toshiro le impedía tomar el vuelo. Porque ya no era solo ese pajarillo que era feliz en aquel pequeño jardín al que estaba acostumbrada, ahora que había conocido la libertad un un cielo más extenso quería explorar un poco más de el, vivir, y ser feliz, aunque parecía que su novio no compartía las mismas ideas. Porque mientras ella quería rozar solo un poco más los los límites de esa libertad, Toshiro se volvía cada vez más demandante, y ella no lo culpaba, se amaban y habían estado en total acuerdo durante todo ese tiempo de su relación… pero ahora que ella quería vivir él parecía querer la estabilidad que la vida adulta le ofrecía.

Tal vez la diferencia de edad no era tan insignificante como ella lo creyó.

Y aunque ella lo amaba sus ideales ahora no podían estar en caminos más opuesto de lo que estaban ahora.

…

Ver a Toshiro al frente de su casa no es lo que ella espera cuando llega a Karakura, sin embargo es lo que hay, Yuzu está conversando casualmente con el chico mientras este parece un poco incómodo ante su llegada, _totalmente genial_, es lo que piensa mientras le ofrece una sonrisa. Yuzu parece notar la tensión en el ambiente pues no tardó en despedirse y dejarlo fuera para que hablen.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela? -pregunta él tan casual como puede.

-Bien, pase mis últimos exámenes con buenas notas.

-Ya veo…

Karin sabe que ha tenido suficiente de esto en el momento en el que él se remueve incómodo en su lugar y lo nota morderse el labio, ¡Maldición! ya no son unos adolescentes estúpidos para volver de esto el quiebre de una buena relación de casi siete años, tres de mejores amigo y cuatro de novios. -Yuzu no sabe que terminamos -aclara con voz firme pero amable. -Y yo… no estoy segura de como hacer que esto no sea tan incomodo, realmente es bueno volver a verte y seria muy malo que esto terminara en encuentros embarazosos sabiendo que los dos vivimos aquí, y pasaremos gran parte de las vacaciones cruzandonos en el pueblo.

Karin espera cualquier respuesta a su comentario, tal vez algo tan maduro e inteligente como Toshiro es, o tal vez un poco más de ese silencio antes de que él le dé la razón y decidan hacer una tregua que pronto arreglara su amistad, o incluso espera una petición de tiempo y que el actúe distante por un par de años más… pero absolutamente no espera escuchar la suave, masculina y muy apetecible risa de Toshiro, esa que le calienta el pecho desde que lo conoció e incluso ahora que ya no son novios produce emociones tan fuertes y cálidas.

-Aun después de tanto me sigues sorprendiendo, Karin -admite metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. La forma en que pronuncia su nombre, tal vez ya no está llena de adoración como hace algunos meses, ni de pesadez como la última vez que se vieron, pero aún hay cariño en ella, ese cariño nostálgico y agradable que surge en ti después de años sin ver a un viejo amigo… es agradable de una forma muy linda.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿no lo crees? -murmura antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y dejar las maletas justo en el recibidor -¿quieres ir a caminar?

Su respuesta es un asentimiento antes de que ambos partan a ese lugar tan conocido para ellos. La conversación fluye tan fácil como cuando era unos niños, bueno, cuando ella era una niña y él un adolescente de quince años que refunfuñaba a todo más no por ello la alejaba de su lado, sin embargo hay una especie de complicidad implícita, las bromas escapan, las risas igual y para cuando es consciente el sol se está ocultando en el horizonte y la escena es muy similar a la tarde en que se conocieron.

-Bien, bien, admito que no eras _tan _enano, pero tu también tienes que admitir que no era tan alto como el resto de chicos de tu clase -bromea ella y él solo rueda los ojos.

-Lo que sea -murmura pero la sonrisa continua ahí.

-Es bueno saber que no perdí tu amistad -murmura ella después de un par de momentos llenos de silencio.

-Lo mismo pienso, sería un poco difícil pensar en estar en Karakura sin poder acercarme a la clínica por miedo a arruinarlo todo -admite él.

-Solo una cosa más -eso parece llamar la atención del chico quien mira directo en su dirección -podríamos… evitar el tema de las citas, creo que eso sí lo arruinaría todo -esta parece ser la cosa más seria que le ha pedido, y aunque tiene miedo de acabar con él momento ameno, siente que esta es una cláusula importante en su relación actual.

-Creo que seria lo mas razonable -comenta regresando la vista al frente -al menos por un largo tiempo.

El silencio vuelve a invadir el lugar, pero antes de que el ambiente se vuelva pesado ella decide hablar -Mañana Yuzu comenzará con la decoración ¿quieres venir?

El niega con una sonrisa en los labios -Tengo algunas cosas pendientes con Matsumoto, Hinamori y mi abuela, pero iremos a la cena -Karin asiente. Tal vez esto es lo mejor, que ambos aprendan a rehacer su vida lejos del otro, ser amigos, pero no seguir actuando como novios.

Aunque siempre guardará el recuerdo del primer chico que la hizo sentir como nadie más.

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- No sé como me quedo este capitulo, tal vez no es lo que esperaba y no hay tanto Hitsukarin como quisieran, pero creo que esta es una temática no tan tocada pero con la que muchos nos podemos identificar, aunque hubiera sido bueno que ellos regresaran creo que lo deja mejor el hecho de que no regresaron, pero no por ello se odian, y aunque cada uno tenga su versión de los hechos, ya eran adultos y podían superar esto como tal.

Espero que no pareciera que me estaba proyectando porque no era así, no del todo, jajaja y bueno, espero les guste aunque no es lo que esperaban. ¡Oh! Y espero hayan adivinado quien es ese otro chico, jamas puse su nombre pero creo que si di muchas pistas al respecto, por si no lo han captado otra pista más, no es un personaje de Bleach, pero es de un anime muy famoso, no diré cual porque con eso ya lo adivinarían y me encanta el misterio, pero a quien lo haya hecho... pues le regalo... ¡Una galletita! La verdad creo que les regale muchas pistas al respecto, pero si no adivinaron bien puede quedarse como un OC X, y ya.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Historia mía, personajes de tite Kubo, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
